The telephone has greatly facilitated communications between parties, especially when great distances separate the parties. Metropolitan cities and suburbs typically have sufficient access to a public switched telecommunications/telephone network (PSTN), as well as cellular networks. As access to PSTN and cellular networks has increased, a single subscriber may have several telephony devices, including plain old telephone system (POTS) devices and cellular telephones, available for use by any number of persons in the home. As a result of having multiple telephony devices in the home, many subscribers now find it difficult to simultaneously monitor the use and or location of each telephony device, especially when the subscriber is outside of the home. For example, a babysitter may often find it easy to access one or more telephony devices when the subscriber is away from the home. Thus, subscribers without the ability to restrict the use and access to telephony devices are often confronted with the undesired movement and/or the unauthorized use of these devices.